


Overwatch and Undercard

by RobinTrigue



Series: Emotionally Supportive Shorts [7]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: American Presidents, Family, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, cross-card friendships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-07
Updated: 2017-08-07
Packaged: 2018-12-12 10:58:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11735637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RobinTrigue/pseuds/RobinTrigue
Summary: Kalisto has a nice evening.





	Overwatch and Undercard

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sanidine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanidine/gifts).



> I have no earthly explanation for how this came about, but I care about it enormously <3

It should have brought back memories of middle school, but today getting hit with the face with a Big Gulp only made Kalisto smile. “Hey!” he shouted, jumping off the sofa to chase after Dean. “That totally messed up my KD ratio!”

“Your KD is booty anyway. My turn!” Xavier crowed, grabbing the controller over to his side and clicking over to his favourite map. Kalisto cried out in protest and would have grabbed it back because it was _his_ game after all, but he was too busy wrestling a laughing Dean against the counter, trying to rub the sticky soda onto him before it dried.

“Ow, geroff me! You’re getting me all – aah!” Kalisto had found the rest of the cup, mostly ice, and managed to get it down Dean’s shirt. Dean cursed and ran to the bathroom. Kalisto grabbed a dishcloth from by the microwave and dropped it on the sofa, settling himself on the drier patch. Xavier fistbumped him.

Dean emerged with a towel wrapped around his head, still looking mainly like a wet dog. “How _dare_ you,” he announced, preening. “My hair is worth more than your _lives,_ don’t you know that I’m the—”

His impression of Tyler – or perhaps the Miz? – was interrupted by being pelted with cheese puffs; the pelting itself was interrupted when he managed to actually catch one in his mouth. All three of them cheered loudly, Xavier setting Overwatch aside to grab Dean in celebration, shouting all the things he usually shouted when he as happy.

Wednesday nights had become a sort of tradition – well, a pattern they had fallen into. No, a _tradition._ A good one. Kalisto would get home from filming, or not, and the other two would come round or perhaps already be at the door telling him to hurry up, and they’d play video games and drink beers. And it was nice.

“Get your smelly feet off my title,” Dean said, bringing over the remains of earlier’s pizza.

“Why?” Kalisto looked up from the Etch-A-Sketch he’d started fiddling with. They’d also found a Game Boy Colour when they were digging through his things, but none of the cartridges seemed to work anymore.

Dean tugged at the belt, letting Kalisto’s feet fall to the table with a thump. “Because it’s not a footrest.” He placed his beer firmly on the side plate. “It’s a _coaster._ ”

The half-empty pizza box didn’t settle nearly so well on the curved metal, so he let it balance precariously half-off the coffee table, finishing his slice of pepperoni before sliding from the arm of the couch onto both their laps. Xavier and Kalisto lifted their arms obligingly while Dean stretched himself out.

“How’s your mom doing, K?” he asked, eyes falling shut as Xavier massaged the top of his head. Kalisto grabbed a swig of Dean’s beer.

“Mmm,” Kalisto said, trying to find a comfortable way to reposition his Etch-A-Sketching over Dean’s thighs. “She’s still fighting with my uncle.”

“That sucks. She should totally get to keep the dog,” said Xavier, glancing away from the screen for only a second.

“Yeah, but he’s been paying all the vet bills.”

“How far away’s he gonna be?”

“Five or six blocks.”

“Five or six – _yes!_ ” Xavier did a quick fistpump to celebrate getting Play of the Game, passing the controller back to Kalisto. “That’s nothing though, I thought he was going out of state or something.”

Kalisto shrugged, switching back to Tracer. “It’s family, what can you do?”

“Hey, watch out for that little dude on the right!”

“He’s on _my_ team, Dean.”

“Oh. Never mind, then.”

They’d pulled out the sofa bed for Dean, who wasn’t good to drive but also wasn’t allowed to Uber ever since the time he threatened to fight the driver for apparently refusing to help him break into the zoo at three AM to hug all the animals; but somehow all three of them wound up sleeping on it.

It wasn’t the first time this happened. Kalisto’s bed was only a room away, but after rinsing off he found himself sandwiched between his friends anyway. Xavier’s arm was wrapped around his waist, holding him tight. Kalisto’s free arm was on top of Xavier’s, like they were holding each other together, and his face was pressed between Dean’s shoulders. Xavier’s breath on the back of his neck was regular but kept half-waking Kalisto, his brain reorienting itself each time. It was probably a good thing, because each time he fluttered close to consciousness again some new part of his body was cramping up or going numb; he had to keep shifting around, squeezing his leg between Dean’s, or tugging Xavier’s arm under his ear.

It was warm, a little sweaty – Kalisto had started out wishing he’d grabbed a thicker blanket, but now he was wondering if they needed one at all. But reaching forward, he felt Dean’s chest peeking above the covers, cooler than the rest of them. Kalisto rubbed at it as best he could while fast asleep, barely registering Dean’s contented noise as he began to warm up.

The front door opened, then after a second slammed loudly shut as Sin Cara stomped to his room. Kalisto couldn’t tell whether the silence of his friends meant they had slept through it or that they hadn’t but were unsure how to react. He surgically removed himself from the tangle of their bodies, doing his best to avoid stepping on any limbs as he tumbled over the back of the sofa and walked into his brother’s room.

“Don’t you even knock anymore?” Sin Cara asked, voice muffled by the pillow covering his face.

“No. Why’re you being an ass?”

“I’m not.” He was lying stiff as a board on top of the sheets, with even his shoes still on.

“Yeah you are.” Kalisto marched over and sat on his brother’s chest, forcing the breath out of him with a satisfying _oof._ “You’re stomping around being a jerk, and I’m not getting up until you tell me why.”

Sin Cara moved the pillow to glare at him. “’Listo, get off me.”

“No.”

“I hate you.”

“I know.”

“Ugh.”

Sin Cara stared up at the ceiling, head plonked awkwardly onto the bare mattress, instead of talking.

“Do you want me to start singing?” Kalisto threatened. “I’ll sing if you’re not gonna open up to me. _Un elefante..._ ”

“Shut up! I dunno, it’s a weird coming home to find your brother having a damn threesome on the couch!”

“It’s not—” Kalisto could feel a flush creeping down his neck. “I wasn’t having a – it wasn’t like that, we were—” He felt a powerful urge coming from somewhere to deny the allegation and explain away why he seemed to now be blushing. “We’re just hanging out, you know that!”

“Hmm.” Sin Cara was already losing interest in his own deflection, turning to face the wall as best he could while still pinned. “Which belt was that?”

“Intercontinental. Xavier’s been bringing Dean around for a few weeks, he’s really nice.”   

Sin Cara fell silent again, and Kalisto would have thought his brother had fallen asleep if he weren’t personally making this as physically uncomfortable as possible.

“Are... Are things going bad with Rhyno?” he asked.

“No! I told you, nothing’s happening there!”

“Alright! Alright.”

Sin Cara sighed. “Did you know that James Madison at five foot four is the shortest US president?”

“Madison, really?”

“Yeah. Father of the Constitution.”

“Cool. What number was he again? Sixth?”

“I don’t know, ‘Listo. What are we even doing?”

“What are we doing where?” Kalisto slid off his brother’s ribs to sit on the edge of the mattress, and Sin Cara rolled over to face him.

“Any of it. Here. Why didn’t we just join Tia Marta’s firm and work a nice desk job? How long’s it even been since we’ve had a title shot? Why did we dissolve the team?”

“Hey, lucha forever bro, I’m ready to team up again whenever you are.” Sin Cara made an _mmh_ noise without much enthusiasm. Kalisto leant back on his hands a bit. “I dunno, I think it’s going alright. I beat Curt Hawkins last week, Graves even told me after that it was a good match.”

“Who’d you fight today?”

Kalisto shrugged. He hadn’t had a match today. Sin Cara turned back onto his back, grabbing the pillow and trying to fit it back under his head.

“Hey.” Kalisto reached out and smacked his hand over Sin Cara’s face, planted so he was grabbing his nose and forehead. “Look. You’re my brother, and I want you to be happy. If that means going to the indies or finishing your accounting degree or reforming the Dragons, I support you. But you gotta find people you can talk to about this stuff, okay asshole?”

Sin Cara waited for him to finish before swatting his hand away, half-heartedly trying to fix the curls of his hair. “Fine.”

“And no more creeping in like this at two in the morning; if you need a ride from Rhyno’s building, you call me.”

“It’s fine, there’s a bus between us direct. And I’m not going back over there anyway, it was just a moment of weakness.”

“Okay. _Sabes que te quiero?_ _”_

“ _Sí, lo sé, Kalistito._ Now leave me alone.”

“Okay. Goodnight, brother.” Kalisto got up, and hesitated in the hallway for a second before returning to the sofa bed. Dean shuffled back a bit into Xavier to give him room. It made Kalisto smile. He crawled under the covers, punching the lumpy pillow into place as Dean yawned into his hair. Somebody kicked at the other two and it invoked a few more rounds of shuffling, but eventually they all fell back asleep.


End file.
